kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Colonial Wars (RP)
The Colonial Wars of Space began soon after the Kylelandian Empire would leave the Sol System and explore deep space. The Kylelandian Empire would discover many things like habitable planets with alien life. The war would begin once the KLE accidentally stumbled into the new WLR Capital System. A Wolveslandian fleet would attempt to intercept the Kylelandian Discovery Fleet but would be destroyed. The KL Fleet would leave the system and declare war on the enemy. The Wolveslandian Republic would go on high alert once they got the word that their old enemy from Earth had found them. The Wolveslandians would begin to construct a massive Capital System Defense Fleet. Multiple different new factions would be discovered or created during this period of time. Many of these groups would be involved in a smaller scaled war when they were first discovered but would eventually join the sides of either the Kylelandian Empire or the Wolveslandian Republic. 2252, FX52 Revolt The first to become a new independent faction would be the KLE Mining Colony named FX52. They would revolt and declare themselves independent renaming themselves FoxLandia. FoxLandia would soon be supported by the Wolveslandian Republic to fight the Kylelandian Empire. 2259, Foxlandian Invasion of Kratos The Foxlandians would discover a new species after landing on the planet Kratos. They would discover the Blitzerians who were one of the first alien species to be discovered that were as intelligent as the Human race. The Foxlandians would shoot at the Xenos since they were not expecting to meet man-sized bugs and may have been frightened at first. But this would spark a devastating and short war. The Blitzerians would respond to the Foxlandian aggression by attacking the scouting troops on the planet. The Foxlandian command fleet would view the Blizterians as the aggressors and order extermination of the alien insects. The Foxlandians would land shuttles full of FL units that were better equipped and slightly more advanced than the Blitzerian military arsenal at the time. 2285, Blitzerians vs Kylelandian War On February 10, 2285, the Blitzerian community finally emerge from their underground base so that they can build a base above ground. Their base was completely made of their own alien technology, known as Blinconic Metal, which they found underground in Iceland. After the Blitzerians adapted themselves to Iceland they decided that they were going to try to take over Greenland due to the fact there was a huge amount of Blinconic Metal because of the pollution that came from the nearby factories. Thinking that this population is underdeveloped (and not skilled when it came to combat) the Blitzerians decided that it was time to expand. This was the beginning of the Blitzerians vs KyleLandian war that would last only three days. The Blitzerian army's consisted of only a Navy fleet. The Blitzerians had lost due to an error in their research when checking out Greenland's borders. This error would cause them to get ambushed by Kamikaze submarines which took out about 2/3 of the Blitzerian navy fleet. Even though the Blitzerian's navy was demolished by the Kamikaze submarine, the Blitzerians refused to surrender. The Blitzerians decided to surrender on February 13, 2285, mainly due to the fact that they had lost most of their firepower, which had been connected to all of their submarines and battleships that they were going to use. 2375, Kylelandia discovers Franklandia In 2375, The Kylelandian Empire found a system containing multiple planets capable of supporting life. The first Kylelandian Planetary Exploration Force would be sent down to the planet most resembling the Kylelandian Capital planet. Once they landed, they realized that the planet was inhabited by a human-like civilization. These people were like the wizards from human fantasy, they were even armed with wands. The Kylelandian Empire avoided attacking this magical civilization and would instead ask to speak to the leader. Kylar would soon land on the planet and speak to the leader of these people, Frank. Frank would show them multiple things about their culture including the multiple houses floating in the treetops. After the Kylelandian Empire had seen much potential in the world they would demand the Franklandian nation to kneel before Kylar or that the KLE would invade. Frank would then demonstrate his power by showing what he could do to an entire planet. He would tell Kylar to look into space, Frank would then snap his fingers causing the moon to completely explode. Frank would then reform the moon back together as it once was moments before. Kylar then understood the benefits of having such a powerful ally and asked if he would simply like to be in a trade deal and join a defensive pact. 2376, Franklandia introduces KLE to PhoenixLandia The FrankLandian Wizard Cult would eventually inform the Kylelandian Empire about the other magic users in the Solar System. The PhoenixLandians who were not expecting visitors attacked theKLE Exploration Force with a surplus of explosive devices. The KLE may have lost a few assets but they overall put PhoenixLandia in its place. The KLE would tell them they wanted to gain a new friend and that the Franklandians had sent them. The PheonixLandians understood and apologized for their frantic behavior, they agreed to a trade agreement and would support the KLE with an abundance of explosives for some KLE Battle equipment. Category:Roleplay Category:War Category:RP Wars